Suspended and rotatable geometric structures have been produced in a variety of shapes, constructions and have found usefulness in a variety of ways including display advertising, visual effects, and simply as objects d'art. The majority of these prior art structures employing rigid segments to form the geometric structure are usually of simple designs. These designs primarily utilize a construction method that employs a plurality of smaller linear segments that are attached together to thus form a larger segmented geometric structure in the shape of spheroid, ellipsoid or, a derivative thereof. Continuous curvilinear sections are not generally used because of the design difficulties in deriving a set of symetrical curves and the cost of manufacturing such segments.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related and indicative of the state-of-the art:
______________________________________ PATENT NUMBER INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 768,252 (UK) Sessions et al 13 February 1957 80,452 (Design) Parchmann 4 February 1930 63,118 (Design) Costanz 9 October 1923 ______________________________________
The Sessions patent discloses a device that is suspended from a support and that is produced from a single sheet of material in such a manner that it can be collapsed into a flat package for storage or transport. The device which is adapted to be rotated by air currents when suspended is comprised of a central hub portion and a plurality of curved arms radiating in the same direction from the hub.
The Parchmann design patent discloses a design for a barber's sign. The relevant portion of the deisgn consists of a globe having a plurality of painted curvilinear segments joined at the top and bottom of the globe. A conventional shaft located at the center-bottom of the globe allows the globe to rotate.
The Costanz design patent discloses an ornamental design for a lamp globe. The globe has an upper and a lower partial hemisphere where each hemisphere has a plurality of painted curvilinear segments joined at the top and bottom respectively and extending to a line near the diameter of the globe. The globe has an opening at the center of the lower hemisphere for the insertion of a light bulb.